


At Least One Thing

by jacquelee



Series: Superheroland ABC's [24]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: During the time loops, Zari finds a violin and reminisces about her past.





	At Least One Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) ABC's for the prompt Xylophone.

During one of the time loops, Zari came across a violin. She didn't know whether someone had fabricated it or whether it was one of the souvenirs from the past. Whichever it was, it was fascinating to her. 

When she was younger, her incapability of learning an instrument, any instrument, was one of the things that had always bothered her. As a small child, before things went bad, she had had a xylophone and her parents had always encouraged her to play songs from sheets with notes. 

But she couldn't. It was impossible for her to translate the note from the paper to her hand, impossible to play the notes right from the sheet. It wasn't that she didn't know the notes, she did, she could read them, but it just didn't work to play them. Only when she had a lot of time and memorized every single one of the notes and how to play them in succession could she begin to play songs. 

Which obviously had only worked with very simple songs on the xylophone and which had never worked in her very short attempt to play the piano. 

That was where her mind went when she saw the violin. Because if she needed so much time to learn even a simple song, then now was the best time to attempt it, when she had all the time in the world. That was why she returned to the storage room in one of the next time loops and took the violin from the shelf, starting with just holding it, trying to find out the best position for playing it. 

At first, all her attempts failed and she couldn't even play a simple melody. But with time, which she had an abundance of, she memorized more and more of the sheet music she had found with the violin and she got better and better at playing it.

When the time loop was broken, or more accurately, when Gideon told her the truth, that it all had been a simulation anyways, she had first thought because all of it had been in her head she would not be able to play the violin anymore, it would just be like it had been her whole life, being unable to make her body play the notes she wanted to play. 

But when she took the violin from the shelf, this time in reality, she found that even if it all had been in her head, her memory was still intact and guided her to play flawlessly.

After she finished playing, she smiled to herself. 

If nothing else, this was one thing she had gotten out of that harrowing experience.


End file.
